ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford DeVoe
Professor Clifford DeVoe '''(May 8th 37 BBY - May 22nd 7 ABY) was a criminal known as the '''Thinker. Biography Early Life Clifford DeVoe was born in Central City, Pepar on May 8th 37 BBY. In 1 ABY, DeVoe became a history professor at Central City University. At some point, DeVoe decided he would 'enlighten' the world, making them lose all knowledge so he could teach them whatever he wanted to and save the world, also essentially making him the ruler of Pepar in the process. DeVoe began planning what he called the 'Enlightenment'. DeVoe knew his plan would be opposed by the Justice League, and he'd need a way to fight back against them. DeVoe drew up a plan to collect a series powers so he could use them in conjunction with each other to defeat anyone who tried to stop him. Noctem Alliance In 4 ABY, DeVoe joined the Noctem Alliance in secret. He was aware of their plan to time travel to save Tenebris, and decided to hijack it for his own plans. He built his own time machine underground, beneath the Alliance's main time machine. He connected the time machines and overrode the controls, setting them up so both would open into the Time War, which was DeVoe's intended destination. He planned to go to Gallifrey and steal the mind of a Gallifreyan baby. When the Justice League launched an attack on the Noctem Alliance's hideout, DeVoe waited next to his secret time machine. The main time machine was activated above him, but the Doctor fell onto the controls, making it seem like he'd messed up the date input, covering DeVoe's tracks. DeVoe went through his time machine into the Time War, while the main time machine also opened up into the Time War. Time War Visit Both time machines opened near Eobard Thawne's home. Thawne saw the main time portal and went to investigate, leaving his son, Thaddeus Thawne III, behind. DeVoe's time portal opened into Thawne's home, and he looked around, finding Thaddeus. DeVoe took out mind-theft device to steal Thaddeus's mind, killing him in the process. Thaddeus's mind was added to DeVoe's, greatly enhancing his intelligence and brain capacity. DeVoe left Thaddeus's body behind and returned to present day. Eobard found Thaddeus's body and declared revenge on the killer, making DeVoe partly responsible for the creation of Infearno. While DeVoe was gone, the Noctem Alliance were defeated by the Justice League. DeVoe managed to avoid arrest and returned to his lectures at Central City University. Becoming the Thinker While DeVoe was a lecturer in his public persona, he secretly worked on satellites for the Enlightenment. He designed them to be similar to the ones used by the Justice League so when they inevitably attacked his satellites, he'd hack into the League's satellites. He could then use the League's satellites to carry out the Enlightenment as planned, but he could also use the defences on the satellites against the League. However, he began to notice his mind was slowly deteriorating, and he needed to deal with the problem before developing severe ALS. To keep his cover, DeVoe confined his public persona to a wheelchair, while he secretly built a hover chair and the Thinking Cap. The Chair and Cap supported his life systems while keeping his intelligence enhanced. The Flash's Investigation Using his intelligence to determine that the Flash and the Doctor were his biggest threats, DeVoe knew he had to get rid of at least one of them to stack the odds in his favour. He began studying the Flash and deduced his identity to be Barry Allen. He then built a robot and sent it to kidnap Barry's crush, Iris West, on October 10th 6 ABY. After saving Iris, Barry took the remains of the robot for his own private analysis, where he found DeVoe's DNA on the robot. On October 24th, DeVoe met with Becky Sharpe and told her about her latent mutant powers. He manipulated her, convincing her to use her powers to get what she wants after having nothing but bad luck her whole life. After Becky was arrested by the Flash, she told him about her meeting with DeVoe. On November 14th, DeVoe met with fellow Central City University professor Mina Chaytan, who he knew wasn't happy about how her ancestor's artifacts had been desecrated. Like with Becky, he told Mina about her latent mutant powers and convinced her to use them to get revenge. After Mina was arrested by the Flash, she told him about her meeting with DeVoe. On November 21st, while DeVoe was preparing for a lecture, Barry came to confront him about the robot, Becky and Mina. Barry asked DeVoe who he was, to which DeVoe asked whether Barry Allen or the Flash was asking. He explained how he was a former member of the Noctem Alliance who had stolen a Gallifreyan brain with their time travel technology, and the Justice League's secret identities were among the many things he had uncovered. When Barry asked why DeVoe wasn't worried about revealing his own identity, he replied by saying the League could devise no plan for which he wasn't already prepared, so he had nothing to fear. As students began turning up, Barry left, with DeVoe remarking he'd be thinking of him. Framing the Flash DeVoe decided it was time to take Barry out of the picture. On December 30th, he secretly sent Barry a set of knives as an end of year gift, and as he hoped, Barry held one of the knives. He then created a clone body without bringing it to life and left it in Barry's apartment after stabbing it with the knife Barry held. DeVoe then left an anonymous tip with the police of a murder in Barry's apartment, and Barry was arrested. DeVoe later watched Barry's trial on television while he worked on a satellite on January 16th 7 ABY. With the public believing DeVoe to be dead, it gave him more time to work on preparations for the Enlightenment. Power Collection On January 23rd, DeVoe managed to acquire a destroyed body of Hackagon. He downloaded Hackagon's programming, copied it into the Thinking Cap, and used the Cap to transfer the programming into his brain. On February 9th, DeVoe travelled to Iron Heights Prison as Barry, Becky and Mina attempted to escape. Using the prison's power dampeners and Hackagon's powers to his advantage, DeVoe knocked Barry back and absorbed Becky and Mina's powers, killing them in the process. On February 27th, DeVoe tracked down Izzy Bowin and stole her powers, also killing her in the process. On March 6th, DeVoe stole some Pym Particles and compounded them into a nanite serum, which he took. On March 13th, DeVoe created an interdimensional extrapolator. On April 17th, DeVoe broke into an unknown prison, where he stole the powers of the recently captured Null before killing her. Final Steps On April 24th, DeVoe stole a leftover sample of dark matter from the Lego City Secret Presidential Complex. On May 22nd, DeVoe broke into an offsite government facility. The guards tried to stop him, but DeVoe simply used his various powers to incapacitate or kill them. DeVoe proceeded to steal a nuclear storm drive before escaping through a rift. With the satellites and the power sources finally ready, DeVoe launched his 5 satellites into space. However, as he did so, the Flash raced up a building towards a satellite and threw a thermal detonator at it, blowing it up. The Enlightenment Begins To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Effigy Animation: '''After absorbing Mina Chaytan's powers, DeVoe can animate effigies and reanimate dead bodies, controlling them for his own needs. * '''Gallifreyan Physiology: '''After absorbing Thaddeus Thawne III's mind, DeVoe gained some aspects of Gallifreyan physiology. ** '''Super Brain: '''A Gallifreyan's brain is more advanced than most species. Their brains have a higher storage capacity and they are naturally highly intelligent. ** '''Telepathy: '''Gallifreyans are capable of telepathy. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''After absorbing Janet Petty's powers, DeVoe can manipulate gravitational fields. ** '''Density Alteration: '''DeVoe can alter the density of an object or person, making the target lighter or heavier, resulting in them floating or being weighed down to the point where they cannot move. ** '''Flight: '''DeVoe can manipulate his own gravitational field to allow himself to fly. ** '''Gyro-Telekinesis: '''DeVoe can manipulate gravitational fields of objects to make them levitate. ** '''Gyro-Telekinetic Choke: '''DeVoe can increase the intensity of gravity around the throat of a target, choking them to death. ** '''Wall Crawling: '''DeVoe can manipulate gravitational fields to allow himself, other people or objects to stick to and walk on walls and ceilings. * '''Jinxing: '''After absorbing Becky Sharpe's powers, DeVoe can create a quantum field within his vicinity, giving himself good luck while giving everyone else bad luck. * '''Size Alteration: '''By using a Pym Particle nanite injection, DeVoe can shrink and enlarge objects. * '''Sound Manipulation: '''After absorbing Izzy Bowin's powers, DeVoe can project sound waves to blast back opponents or deafen them. He can also control and redirect existing sound waves. * '''Technopathy: '''After downloading Hackagon's programming into his brain, DeVoe can hack into and control any technology. ** '''Technological Reincarnation: '''DeVoe can duplicate and transfer his consciousness into technology. Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect: '''DeVoe is one of the smartest individuals in the Multiverse. He is highly knowledgeable in the field of history as he teaches it at Central City University. He also designed a device to steal the mind of another person and add it to his own, along with his Hover Chair and Thinking Cap, making him a genius in science and engineering. The Thinking Cap further boosts his intelligence, and so does his partly-Gallifreyan mind. Weapons and Equipment * Enlightenment Satellites * Hover Chair * Interdimensional Extrapolator * Mind-Theft Device * Thinking Cap * Wheelchair Weaknesses * '''Advanced ALS: '''After absorbing Thaddeus Thawne III's mind, DeVoe discovered all the energy in his body was going to his brain to support his enhanced mind, leaving the rest of his body struggling to function at times. As a result, DeVoe confined his public persona to a wheelchair. He secretly built a Hover Chair and the Thinking Cap to help stabilize the problem, but it only slows the process down. Unless DeVoe gains a way to naturally support his enhanced mind, this advanced form of ALS can be fatal. Gallery ''To be added Trivia *Clifford DeVoe is heavily inspired by Clifford DeVoe from the 4th season of the TV show The Flash. Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:37 BBY Births Category:7 ABY Deaths Category:Deceased Category:Noctem Alliance Category:Time Travellers